Hoses have uses in many industries, such as automotive, appliance, aerospace, and manufacturing industries. Many hoses experience high and low temperatures and some come in contact with corrosive materials. Ideally, a hose is not significantly affected by changes in temperature, exposure to environmental moisture or by the type of fluid passing through the hose. Additionally, a hose loses utility if it becomes permeable to outside elements (ingression) or to fluid passing through the hose (effusion). Existing automotive hoses can exhibit undesirable permeation relative to new refrigerants. A hose with increased low and high temperature capability and decreased permeation compared to current automotive refrigerant hoses is desirable.